Talk:Ungur
Duo Successfully duo'd by Nin75/Dnc37 (full eva setup) and Rdm73/Sch36. Wiped once but won on second try. We fought at the tunnel right beside its pop area. Need some luck, it hit about 280 dmg. Deadly Dive 275 dmg. Fang Rush took 3 shadows. Radiant Breath did about 700 dmg and silent. Difficulty seems to be the same throughout, even at below 20%. We had to shift hate while nin's shadow down or got hit by special. He used paralysis move too. We just focus on survival, not on dmg. Nin used Mamushito+1 for stun. Tried to keep paralyze, blind, slow on Ungur. Another thing I notice is his dispelling wind never wiped reraise, only other buffs. 300 xp for nin75, 292 xp for rdm73 and 6k gil each. AstralDream October 25, 2008. ---- Successfully duo'd by a THF/NIN and RDM/WHM, both in above average gear. Was very difficult to tank below 20%, Backwards tanking was used to allow Convert timer recast. Radiant Breath is arguably more dangerous than Fang Rush at that point, recovery was difficult. A 3rd member is strongly recommended if attempting a low-man non-kite kill, a BRD or 2nd RDM would smooth the last 20% out nicely. Aldous 07:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ---- iunno what the person was smokin. but 6 people lvl 70 get raped by ungur. 6 people level 75 maybe. but at 70 we got slaughtered :I've killed ungur with NIN RDM and BRD75 before..Just need double mambo and some skill : ) Blightfire 10:34. 26 August 2007 Most sites are very unclear on his spawn rate. My LS just camped him for 4hours. We killed him last night at 21:30 last night. we all showed up about 22 hours later (he wasn't killed in the few hours previous...we had people watching to make sure that at hour 20-22 when when we had no one there to kill him, keep an eye out, to make sure no one else came and did it). After all that time I can safely say that he does not appear 24hours after his last death, as some sites claim. I believe the majority of the sites that say he is a 21-24hour WINDOW spawn after his last death are probably more accurate. When we did kill him I first watched a party of 5x75's get wiped after about 5min of fighting. BRD/NIN/NIN/RDM/WHM. They had SKY and AF2 gear so they weren't chumps. When they all dropped my group took over and finished him off. It wasn't hard. But we also had an alliance of 10x75's. From watching them(they had him down to 50%) I'd say a party of 75's can do it. But its not an easy fight. He has some nasty de-buffs and hits hard. Keep a cool head and bring yourself potions to cure status ailments. this will make the mages job easier. And I know you will beat him. I have heard some people claim that they killed him 6 hours after his last death. From my experience's I can not shed any light on this subject. So weather its true or not I do not know. Pre-formatted text does not word wrap, removed what was causing it.--Charitwo 03:53, 23 February 2007 (EST) True spawn time and conditions to popping Ungur I have camped this NM many times and would like to share my experience with this NM. He is a lottery pop but it is not a 21-24 hr spawn. I have killed this NM at 22 hrs, 16 hrs, 8 hrs, 12 hrs after it's last death. Also, reports online also say he can pop 4hrs after last death. I come to realize I think this NM is just a pure lottery spawn after say 4-8 hrs from last death. Also, people suggest that if there are no Wyverns in the room at E-9 that Ungur is not ready to be popped. This is totally false. There are 2 PHs for Ungur. And these PHs shift areas that they spawn. These 2 Wyverns can spawn at E-9 and G-6. You need to kill the ones at both areas to speed up Ungur's pop rate. I've seen both Wyverns at G-6 and killed them then Ungur spawned at E-9. I want to change this info but apparently the moderate doesn't think I'm telling the truth :/. Just trying to share my info so people don't get mislead. Youtube video (Originally posted on main page by Eagle, used as a reference:) --Wayka 19:08, 9 April 2007 (EDT) nin tank {No thanks.} +tried to tank it as nin/rdm first (for fast cast). even with double march, and haste, keeping ungur slowed, blinded, and elegy, i couldn't keep up. was using +54 eva, and +10 eva skill. killed it with 12 people. setup was 75 pld/nin main tank 75 pld/war second tank 74(75 for first fight) nin/war third tank 75 brd 75 whm 73 whm 75 drk/nin pld/war 65 mnk 71 62 rdm/whm 60 rdm/blm 40 whm (lol) first fight didn't have either plds, or the 75 whm. we wiped at 55%. second fight, with plds tanking, it went very smoothly. no deaths at all, only one pld had to use invincible. even tho the pld/nin wasn't getting haste, he tanked very well, and traded hate with the other pld pretty well. it took, maybe 20-30 mins to kill it. also didn't have the brd's full attention, becuase he was keeping a skele slept. basicly...ninjas can't tank it nearly as well a plds. altho, 2 nins would probebly be fine. edit: forgot timestamp x.x Rog 18:27, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ---- fought it again, with 2x nin75, brd75, whm75, mnk75, sam/thf70, rdm75, and blm75, and we killed it in like 5 mins, easily. probebly could have solo tanked it if i wanted to. MUCH easier then the last time i killed it. first time it missed ~30% of the time iirc, and this time it missed ~50% of the time. difficulty varies greatly Rog 00:23, 19 July 2007 (CDT)